<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick by bluesyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853181">Kick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone'>bluesyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Barley feel their soon to be baby sister kick. It hits Ian hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another drabble in the Judy Lightfoot series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian was in the middle of studying that night for one of his senior classes in high school. It was an uneventful Saturday night at home, right after dinner, when suddenly he heard Laurel give a loud yelp, followed by a crash of dishes. Panicking, Ian burst out of his bedroom and ran downstairs. “Mom?” he called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Colt was helping Laurel sit down on the couch. Laurel was holding onto her pregnant belly, a happy tear rolling down her cheek. “She’s fine. She was just doing dishes when the baby kicked.”</p><p>Barley finished cleaning up the broken plate before running to the couch. He immediately sat down next to Laurel. “Is she still moving in there?” Barley asked.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Ian asked, remembering how pained that yelp sounded.</p><p>Laurel chuckled. “A little. I think that was her hoof.”</p><p>Barley placed a hand to Laurel’s large stomach. His face was in concentration, anticipation. His face suddenly lit up.“Ah! I felt that! Ian, come here, quick!”</p><p>Ian was still in the middle of processing what was happening when Barley grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards Laurel. Ian was yanked down a bit as Barley excitedly shoved Ian’s hand on Laurel’s pregnant tummy.</p><p>“You need to be extra careful now that she’s kicking,” Colt informed Laurel. “Centaur babies have slightly stronger kicks. Centaurs have stronger stomachs to handle that, but elves-”</p><p>Thump.</p><p>Ian’s eyes flew open wide, his body froze. His face appeared blank, like he had so many emotions running through his head that he couldn’t process a single one.</p><p>Barley had his ear to Laurel’s stomach. “Oh! I felt that!” His smile was wide and glowed like heart’s fire. “Did you feel that, mom?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” she giggled. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. Just feels like a pinch.” She placed a hand to her stomach, right next to Ian’s. Her mind processing how the doctors were in awe at the ultrasound, seeing the four legs and horse torso along with a baby elf upper body. They told her how uncommon and serious this is for a smaller species such as an elf to be carrying a larger baby like a centaur. All Laurel could process was how she was carrying a miracle child.</p><p>Once Ian could finally process something for just a second, he immediately raced back upstairs.</p><p>“Ian?” Laurel called out in concern.</p><p>“I got this. Ian?” Barley ran upstairs and into Ian’s bedroom.</p><p>Ian’s room was almost empty, just his bed and his desk. The rest of his stuff was mostly in boxes in Barley’s room, as the family were in the middle of moving him into Barley’s room to make Ian’s bedroom the bedroom for the baby. Ian was sitting on his bed, his face looking down at the ground between his feet.</p><p>Barley quietly sat down, realizing how much was changing for the teenage elf. “Hey,” he said quietly, comforting. “I know, it’s a lot to take in…”</p><p>Ian finally spoke up in a barely audible whisper. “I’m going to be a brother…”</p><p>Barley smiled, trying not to laugh to himself as he placed a gentle hand on Ian’s back. “Dude, you’re already a brother.”</p><p>“No…” Ian lifted his head, his eyes overflowing with tears and his cheeks glistening as the tears streamed down and pooled under his chin. “…. I’m going to be a big brother.”</p><p>Barley was unsure how to respond, not sure how Ian was feeling about that. Until Ian finally smiled, gripped Barley into a tight hug, shoved his soaked face into Barley’s chest and gave the happiest of sobs. Barley hugged Ian tight, patting his back. A proud smile and a happy tear rolled down his cheek, remembering how he felt when he was barely three, and reliving that very moment where he realized that Ian was going to be born, and he was going to be a big brother. “Yeah,” he told Ian softly, warmly, lovingly, proudly. “Welcome to the club.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>